La fin d'une époque
by Mystic10
Summary: One shot La guerre est terminer, Harry a vaincu Voldemort a un grand prix. Après la dernière bataille, le gryffondor aperçoit Rogue qui est a moitié mort. Harry lui demande pourquoi…


Titre : La fin d'une époque

Description : La guerre est terminer, Harry a vaincu Voldemort a un grand prix. Après la dernière bataille, le gryffondor aperçoit Rogue qui est a moitié mort. Harry lui demande pourquoi…

La fin d'une époque 

Le sort vert frappa Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol, mort instantanément.

Ce qu'il droit être surpris pensa Harry, il ne lui reste plus aucune partie de son âme pour rester en vie.

La bataille était gagnée. Les derniers disciples du mage noir qui n'étaient pas encore maîtrisés s'enfuyaient, voyant la mort de leur maître et la marque disparaître.

La dernière bataille s'était effectuée a Poudlard. Le professeur de défense, un mangemort, avait réussi a s'infiltrer dans le bureau de la directrice pour changer les sort protecteur sur l'école, pour permettre l'invasion de son maître et ses troupes.

La bataille avait deux buts, tuer Harry et prendre les élèves en otage pour négocier avec le ministère.

Heureusement l'ordre avait déjà un plan de prévu en cas d'invasion et ils avaient été averti de la date de l'attaque, ce qui leur permit de rapidement répondre au mage noir qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle opposition.

Qui avait averti l'ordre? Personne ne le savait. Pas même Harry qui recevait régulièrement des lettres durant sa dernière année à Poudlard d'une source anonyme, sur différents plan du seigneur des ténèbres et ses attaques.

Maintenant l'ordre et les aurors scrutait le champ de bataille et transportait les morts et les prisonnier au ministère, pour identification ou détention, dépendamment des cas.

C'est dans ce contexte que Harry aperçut un corps près de la forêt qui gisait dans du sang. La victime, décidément un mangemort, était cependant encore vivante, si le mouvement de respiration était d'un quelconque indice.

Harry ce précipita, mais ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Devant lui, a ses pieds, se tenait l'homme dont il avait rêver tuer pendant sa dernière année. Harry ne pardonna jamais a ce dernier d'avoir tuer Dumbledore et nourrit des pensées très sombre a l'égard de cette personne. Cet homme était bien évidemment Severus Rogue, et près de ce dernier, était sa baguette, cassée en deux.

- « Oh, comme j'ai rêver a ce moment » dit alors Harry avec un sourire sadique

Harry prit sa baguette et il fit un sort d'illusion sur lui et Rogue et un charme pour faire en sorte que personne ne les remarques. Il avait des comptes a rendre avec celui qui avait oser les trahir, et tuer Dumbledore.

Rogue s'assit péniblement contre un d'arbre. Il regarda Harry avec un air sinistre, malgré le fait qu'il était a moitié mort et qu'il n'avait pas de baguette.

-« Tue moi Potter, si t'en a le courage »

Harry le foudroya du regard, mais ignora ses paroles.

-« Je vais te donner une chance de mourir, sans trop de souffrance, dit moi pourquoi » murmurra Harry dans une voix presque sanglotante, « Dit moi pourquoi tu l'as tuer »

Rogue regarda Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Puis il haussa les épaules.

-« C'est une longue histoire »

-« Vraiment? » demanda Harry désintéressé, « Personne va nous trouver ici, j'en ai fait en sorte. J'ai tout mon temps, malgré que je ne crois pas que se soit ton cas »

Rogue remarqua le sourire en coin de Harry sur ses dernières paroles. Pour être honnête, Rogue pensait qu'il serait déjà mort. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce que Harry lui parle.

Le maître des potions savait qu'il allait mourir. Est-ce que expliquer la situation était vraiment nécessaire? En voyant le sourire de Harry en le regarda mourir, Rogue ce décida à lui dire la vérité, une chose que seul lui savait, simplement pour enlever le sourire a ce jeune morveux.

-« Tu veux la vérité Potter? Très bien tu va l'avoir. Je vais te le dire si simplement pour enlever ton sourire et détruire tes pensées de gryffondor et de bien ou de mal. »

-« Bien sure » se moqua Harry

-« Je vais commencer au début. J'imagine que tu te souviens un peu des images que tu as vu dans mon esprit durant nos cours d'occlumencie. Je n'ai pas eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler une enfance heureuse. Une mère de sang pure qui m'enseignait la magie noire depuis que je pouvais tenir une baguette, un père moldus qui était toujours saoul qui me battait moi ou ma mère »

Rogue n'aurait pas avouer ceci a personne en temps normal, mais il était en train de mourir et c'était essentiel qu'il raconte un peu de sa vie pour que son histoire aie plus d'impacte sur le jeune gryffondor.

-« Je vois » le coupa Harry, « Tu es devenu un monstre sans sentiments qui va et tue a cause que tes parents ne t'aimaient pas. Où peut-être est-ce la faute de la société? »

-« Tu ferais bien de te la fermer Potter si tu veux avoir réponse a ta question. » répondit durement Rogue

« Tu sais comment conjurer un patronus Potter, je suis certain que tu sais comment sa marche » poursuivi ce dernier, « Tu as besoin de pensées positive, des moments heureux »

-« Est-ce que tout ceci a un point? » demanda Harry ennuyé

-« La magie noire est l'opposée » continua Rogue comme si il ne s'était pas fait interrompre, « Depuis que je suis assez grand pour tenir une baguette, je me suis fais enseigner cet art, sans compter tout les enseignements contre les moldus. J'ai grandis en haïssant et en étant haïs. Pas une vie modèle pour un enfant. »

« Peu importe, j'ai été a Poudlard quand j'ai atteint l'âge pour y aller. J'ai été réparti à Serpentard. J'étais détesté des autres maisons pour ce fait, et détesté de ma propre maison parce que je portais le nom moldus de mon sale père. Sa ne te surprendra probablement pas que ton père et moi soyons devenu des rivaux, bien que ton père était toujours avec son petit groupe, et que moi de mon côté, j'étais seul, seul contre quatre, seul contre le reste de l'école. »

« Évidemment, étant seul, j'ai été la victime de leur farces très souvent, bien que je me défendais quand même bien considérant les circonstances. J'imagine qu'en vieillissant, je suis devenu jaloux du groupe de ton père, pas réellement de leur groupe, mais du fais qu'ils avaient quelque chose que je n'avais pas, des amis. Ce qui fit que plus que je grandissais, plus je ne les aimaient pas et plus j'étais victime de leurs farces. Jusqu'au jour où ils ont essayer de me tuer.»

Rogue prit une pause

« Supposément que c'était une blague. Très drôle évidemment. Moi j'appelle sa par son nom et non par quoi on a voulu camoufler le fait. Dumbledore les aimaient beaucoup ses maraudeurs, appréciaient leurs blagues qui me ridiculisait, moi et ma maison. »

-« Dumbledore aimait les maraudeurs alors tu l'as tuer? Bon travail » le coupa Harry d'une voix sarcastique

-« Tais toi et laisse moi finir espèce d'idiot. Comme je le disais, ceci fut la journée où j'ai vraiment commencer à détester le petit groupe de ton père. Je me sentais aussi trahis par Dumbledore qui ferma les yeux sur le fait que j'aurais pu être tuer, sans compter qu'il y avait un loup-garou assez dangereux. Je crois qu'après ce qui est arriver, c'est quand même un fait indéniable. Dumbledore encore une fois a la rescousse de ses petits gryffondor, ma fait jurer de ne pas le dire a personne.»

« Tout ceci arriva quand Voldemort atteint un certain pouvoir et commençait à donner de sérieux ennuis au ministère. Il faut que tu comprenne qu'a l'époque, Voldemort était beaucoup plus charismatique qu'aujourd'hui et ses idées avaient du mérite. Il promettait beaucoup et il utilisait des moyens différents pour atteindre ses buts. C'est dans ce contexte que je l'ai rejoins, après ce qui c'est passer a l'école. Je voulais ma revanche après ce que ton père ma fait subir, et son petit groupe. Il va sans dire, que se fut la plus grande bêtise de ma vie »

« J'ai commis plusieurs atrocités en son nom. Plus le temps avançait, plus Voldemort changeait, pour le pire. Il a commencer a tuer les sorcier qui se dressait sur son chemin, même les sang pures, chose dont il avait dit qu'il ne ferait jamais. Après que j'aie découvert la prophétie et la lui ai dit, je me suis rendu compte a quel point, tout ce qu'il voulait ce n'était que le pouvoir, pour lui-même et que sa cause n'était qu'un instrument, tout comme ses disciples. »

« Je n'aime pas me faire duper. C'est pour cela que j'ai changé de camp, je ne voulais pas suivre un fou furieux assoiffé de pouvoir. J'aurais pu me rendre au ministère, mais ce dernier m'aurait probablement que tuer ou me laisser à azkaban. Bien que je regrettais les choses que j'ai faite, je ne voulais pas vraiment mourir. Les serpentards son bien connu pour leurs instincts de survie. C'est a ce moment que j'ai pensé à Dumbledore. Si ce dernier pouvait couvrir pour ses maraudeurs, il pourrait peut-être faire de même pour moi. Je savais qu'il était la tête de l'ordre du phœnix. Comme je l'espérait, Dumbledore ma accueillit avec les bras ouverts. »

-« La pire décision que Dumbledore aie jamais prise dans sa vie, sans aucun doute » dit alors Harry avec un ton sec

-« Faux! J'étais son arme la plus tranchante durant la première guerre. Il a fait de moi un espion. Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu sache a propos de la marque des ténèbres. Seulement quelqu'un qui la désire réellement peut l'obtenir. Si tu essais de joindre Voldemort sous prétexte de l'espionner, la marque ne s'imprimera pas sur toi. Voldemort le saurait instantanément si tu essayais de joindre son camp contre lui, et il tuait tous ceux qui essayait de faire une telle chose. »

« J'imagine que tu comprend maintenant comment ceci faisait de moi une arme puissante. Il restait plus que de trouver un moyen pour ne pas que je me fasse prendre. Le plus simple était que je demeure a poudlard pour enseigner. Bien que je déteste les enfants et enseigner, j'étais hautement qualifier en tant que maître des potions. Voldemort me félicita même pour mon emplois et m'envoya espionner le directeur. Cependant j'espionnais réellement Voldemort pour Dumbledore. »

-« Je n'en ai que ta parole pour cela »

-« Je ne te demande pas de me croire, moi je raconte et toi tu peux croire ce que tu veux. » répliqua Rogue dans une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute de la souffrance dont il subissait en ce moment, un fait que Harry ne se souciait guère.

« Malgré ce plan, seulement ma ruse et l'intelligence de Dumbledore me permit d'effectuer cette tache sans être repérer tout en révélant des informations importantes. »

« Puis vint le jour ou tu lui as enlever son corps. Dumbledore savait qu'il n'était pas mort et qu'il allait revenir. Puisque Dumbledore était la seule personne qui se tenait entre moi et azkaban, personne ne voulait réellement de moi pour quelque emplois qui soit. C'est pourquoi on a décidé, le directeur et moi, que même si je déteste les enfants et enseigner, que c'était la meilleure solution. Je pouvais même prétendre d'accumuler des informations sur lui pour le retour de mon soi disant maître. »

« J'ai passer ce temps a enseigner la matière que j'aime le plus, a une bande d'incapable qui ne s'en souciait guère jusqu'au jour où tu es arriver à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas dire que je te portais sur mon cœur, considérant mon passé avec ton père, mais j'ai prétendu te haïr pour convaincre les enfants des mangemorts que j'étais toujours pour notre soit disant cause. »

-« Ok, maintenant je sais que tu mens. Personne ne peux être un si bon acteur » répondit Harry

-« J'imagine que je me suis convaincu tranquillement a te détester. Ce n'était pas difficile considérant mon passé et ton incapacité a la moindre pensée intelligente » répliqua Rogue avec un sourire en coin

-« Et le point est? » répliqua Harry qui commençait a s'énerver

-« Le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu après le tournois. Dumbledore m'a demandé de retourner espionner pour son compte. C'était la moindre des choses bien sure, alors je suis retourné. Pendant un an les choses allait tant bien que mal, jusqu'au début de l'an passer, au début de ta sixième année.»

Rogue prit un pause, comme si il se remémorait un souvenir particulièrement atroce.

-« J'ai eu une visite dans ma demeure. Narcissa et Bellatrix. Bien que j'aie essayer de m'en sauver subtilement, Narcissa m'a fait promettre, dans un veux incassable, de protéger Drago, de l'aider et d'accomplir sa tache si se dernier ne pouvait pas le faire. »

Rogue soupira péniblement.

-« Je suis aller reporter cela a Dumbledore, naturellement. »

-« Où est passer ton instinct serpentard de survie? » demanda Harry malicieusement

-« Dumbledore était trop important, bien sur il fallait que je lui dise cela »

« J'avais planifier espionner autant que j'aurais pu, avant d'essayer de tuer Voldemort, avant que Drago aie pu mettre son plan a exécution. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je fasse ceci. »

Rogue prit une pause, c'était difficile de voir ce qui faisait le plus mal, la souffrance physique qu'il ressentait ou la souffrance mentale en se remémorant cette conversation.

-« Il ma fait promettre, que si le temps viendrait où le veux devait être accomplit, que je le ferais. Dumbledore me disait comment il était vieux, comment j'étais plus important dans cette guerre que lui ne l'était. Je n'était pas d'accord naturellement, mais il m'a fait promettre… »

« Il voulait que je garde Drago innocent. Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je voulais. Drago me faisait trop penser à ma propre enfance, a quelque détails près, je voulais lui épargner cela, mais c'était un jeu dangereux. »

-« Je suis supposé croire a tout ceci? » demanda Harry

-« C'est ton choix. Comme je le disais, l'année avança et Dumbledore me refit pensée a ma promesse à de nombreuses occasions. Plus d'une fois on s'est disputer a ce sujet »

Harry se remémora Hagrid lui dire comment il avait vu Dumbledore se disputer dans la foret avec Rogue qui disait comment Dumbledore prenait trop de choses pour acquis.

« La fameuse nuit dans la tour arriva. Je voyait Dumbledore assit contre le mur, visiblement faible, sans baguette, probablement empoisonnée jugeant de ses symptômes. Je savais que le moment était venu. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de Rogue, chose qui choqua Harry plus profondément qu'il ne le pensait possible.

« Je ne voulais pas le faire. Même si mes chances contre tous les mangemorts présent étaient faible, je les ai presque attaqués. Une seule chose m'arrêta : quand Dumbledore me supplia »

« Il ne me suppliait pas pour le garder en vie, naturellement. Il voulait que je respecte ma promesse et que Drago ne le tue pas. En ce moment, je l'ai haïs plus que je n'ai jamais haïs personne dans ma vie. Il me demandait de le tuer, lui qui a été la seule personne dans ma vie qui m'aie jamais donner une chance. »

« J'ai forcé cette haine pour le tuer, et je t'ai ensuite protéger des mangemorts qui voulaient te tuer ou t'amener. J'ai même essayer de t'enseigner subtilement, toi qui était la personne la plus précieuse pour le directeur. Ferme ta bouche et garde ton esprit fermer. »

Rogue soupira encore une fois, avant de tousser un peu de sang.

« Tu t'ai peut-être demandé qui te donnais ses informations cette année, sur les batailles, les plans, cette attaque ici. C'était moi. Tuer Dumbledore m'a rapprocher de Voldemort, j'étais au courant de la plupart de ses plans, et même a l'avance. »

Harry regarda Rogue comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment.

« Je savais que même si tu t'entraînais, que tu ne serais pas de taille pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Pas si tôt. J'ai essayer de le tuer plus tôt, quand la bataille commença, pour l'affaiblir. Il ne se doutait de rien ce qui ma permit de le blesser sérieusement. Je pensais que se serait suffisant pour que tu l'achève. Il ne pouvait pas battre en retraite avec tous les sorts de protections que les aurors ont rédigés après son entrée.»

Harry hocha la tête, quand il s'était battu avec Voldemort , ce dernier était visiblement mal en point.

« Malgrer mon avantage sur lui, Voldemort m'a prouver pourquoi j'étais son serviteur et pourquoi il était le maître. Bien que je sois un de ses mangemorts le plus puissant, sinon le plus puissant, il ma vite blesser. Il ma torturé naturellement et ma laisser ici sans baguette pour mourir au bout de mon sang, et de différent sorts de magie noirs encore actif sur moi.»

« Alors voilà mon histoire Potter, le sale professeur de potions, toujours si injuste. Est-ce que j'ai mené une vie parfaite? Loin de cela. Est-ce que tout ceci fait de moi une bonne personne ou un mauvaise personne en fin du compte? Je suis certains que chacun auraient leurs propres opinions si l'histoire se savait.

-« Et elle se saura » répondit Harry fermement

Rogue ria, un rire sans joie.

-« Quoi tu me crois? Tu pense vraiment que si tu raconte tout ceci au ministère que je suis un homme pardonnée? Potter, j'ai tuer Dumbledore. Même si je survis ceci, ce que je crois qui est impossible, j'aurais une passe gratuite pour le baisé du détraqueur ou à azkaban. Non, tu ne racontera ceci a personne, considère ceci mes vœux d'un homme mourrant. »

-« Je vais t'amener a l'hôpital, si je suis avec toi ils ne vont pas faire une telle chose! » répliqua Harry fermement

-« Est tu sourd ou stupide Potter? Personne ne pourrait me soigner, et même si ils y arriverait, tuer Dumbledore me donnerait une sentence a vie. Dit moi Potter, pourquoi tu tiens tant à me sauver. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me crois? »

-« Trop de gens sont mort durant cette guerre » répondit Harry lentement, « Je n'ai pas sentis la moindre déception venant de toi et je sais que tu n'as pas utilisé l'occlumencie. »

-« Oh? Tu as apprit quelque chose cette année je vois »

-« Il le fallait bien, avec ce fou furieux après moi » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules « Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène a l'hôpital? »

-« Non Potter, je vais finir ceci à ma façon »

Harry soupira.

-« Très bien. Je peux dire que tu vas me manquer d'une drôle de manière. Avec Ron et Hermione morts, j'aurais aimer sortir tout les soir pour boire un verre, ou on pourrait avoir des discussions cyniques sur la vie tout en étant saoul. Sa aurait été intéressant de partager des moment avec une autre personne qui a eut a peu près la même chance que j'ai eu dans la vie. » dit alors Harry

-« Si sa veut dire quelque chose, je t'aurais initié et guidé dans la voie pour devenir un homme qui n'aime pas la vie et qui continue de jour en jour a être de plus en plus frustré de vivre » répliqua Severus avec un étrange sourire

-« Bon humour »

-« Merci, maintenant donne moi ta baguette Potter »

-« Pourquoi? »

-« Donne moi la ou se sera une détention pour une semaine! »

Harry sourit tristement et la lui donna

-« Merci, adieu Potter, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, mais tu aurais été probablement la seule personne avec qui j'aurais pu passer le moindre temps si j'aurais survécu à ceci. La seule personne qui m'a donnée une chance à l'exception de Dumbledore. Avada… Kedavra »

Sur ces deux dernier mots, Severus Rogue qui avait la baguette de Harry pointé sur lui même tomba sur le sol, cessa de respirer et de bouger.

Harry reprit sa baguette et s'en alla en direction du château.

-« Adieu Rogue, tu m'as définitivement enseigner une dernière leçon aujourd'hui »


End file.
